Chapstick, Chapped Lips, And Things Like Chemistry
by GreenNoseRing
Summary: Of course she didn't like him that way. She didn't go for guys like him. But still he had to wonder.... Random oneshot. Rated for some language.


Author's Note: This is possibly the most random one-shot in the history of Class of the Titans fan-fiction history. I'm not going to tell you who I'm pairing, but you'll most likely figure it out after the first paragraph. Possibly. I don't really support this shipping, but the main guy in the story is my favorite character and I figure he needs a positive yarn. This is a song-fic. You don't have to read it if you don't like those. I deleted some sections so the story wouldn't run too long, but enjoy anyways!

Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans, Fergie, or Relient K!

**Dedicated to Winter-Rae for inspiring me with the second chapter of her story "To Break Your Fall". (Now you might know who my story is about) **

Chapstick, and Chapped Lips, And Things Like Chemistry

_Ok, so, who doesn't have a cell phone?_

_Who brought their permission slip?_

_Because I know nobody wants to stay home,_

_While the rest of us go out and make a day of it._

"Excited?" Atlanta asked Odie as the two friends boarded the bus with the rest of the junior class bound to Trail-Leaf Amusement Park.

"Yeah," Odie smiled, fiddling around with the PMR in his pocket. He followed his red-haired friend to the back of their transportation and slid into the gray, chalk-smelling seat next to her.

Atlanta gazed out the window and watched Mr. Ares lecture two of their classmates, Emma Moore and Billy Clark, about forgetting their permission slips.

"Stupid kids," Atlanta grumbled, "What kind of idiot misplaces their permission slip to probably the only decent field trip of the year?"

"Apparently they do," Odie told her, still tossing his PMR around.

After a few minutes, the bus still hadn't left and Atlanta was getting annoyed.

"Can we please go!" she bellowed to the bus driver. The large, gray-haired man pointed out the door to Mr. Ares, telling Atlanta that they couldn't leave until everyone was on the bus. But Atlanta apparently didn't think that was a good enough excuse.

"Hey ho, let's go! Hey ho, let's go!" she shouted, rocking the seat in front of her. It wasn't long before the whole class was chanting along with her.

"Alright, alright!" Mr. Ares roared as he climbed up the steps, "I'm coming! We can go now!"

The bus driver nodded and started the engine.

"Finally!" Atlanta huffed as she sank back into the seat.

Odie chuckled. "You scary me sometimes, Atlanta."

Atlanta laughed along with him as the bus roared out of the parking lot of New Olympia Secondary School.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

_Cause theme parks are so much more fun when the sun's outside,_

_And I lost my phone to the lake beneath the Batman ride._

"Oh, cool! Let's go on that one first!" Atlanta exclaimed as she tugged on Odie's arm.

Odie looked where she was pointing. His eyes lead him to a huge flashing sign that advertised, "THE BATMOBILE! DO YOU DARE?" which turned out to be a huge roller coaster positioned over a large pool of water that twirled, dropped, and flipped. Basically, everything he hated in a ride.

"Do we have to?" he asked nervously.

"Yes," Atlanta told him, tugging the small boy towards the ride.

As soon as they were belted in (in the front row, no less!) Odie gulped and turned to Atlanta.

"Um, just to let you know," he said, "I get really sick on roller coasters. Maybe we can go on some other time…."

"Please, Odie," Atlanta begged, clasping her hands together, "I hate riding these things alone."

"Fine," Odie sighed. He didn't know why, but something in Atlanta's sparkling hazel eyes made him seem not to want to argue with her.

The car began to move.

"Here we go!" Atlanta shrieked with joy as the cart wiggled its way up a large hill.

Odie began to inhale slowly.

"It'll be okay, Odie," Atlanta reassured him, clutching her friend's hand.

Odie could feel goose bumps from his friend's touch.

But why? He knew that Archie liked Atlanta, and he always had. Odie couldn't be falling for her. He had Calypso, besides. But did he really like the sea-nymph in "that" way? He remembered when the lover of his ancestor kissed him. He hadn't really felt anything, just the sensation of her tongue trying to poke through his closed-lips. Was he just a substitute for Odysseus to Calypso? The very thought made Odie feel like he got punched in the stomach by Herry.

But at that moment, the roller coaster descended down a sixty-foot drop. Odie could hear Atlanta screaming next to him, her hand still clutching his. The shouts of the teenagers seated behind him, the speakers blaring Fergie, and the beating of his heart almost deafened him.

Odie took out his PMR and rolled it between his fingers, something he always did when he was nervous. Unfortunately, the cart hit a bump and the walkie-talkie was knocked from his hand and off the ride.

"SHIT!" he shouted, watching his device fall down through the railings.

"What is it?" Atlanta called over the music.

"I dropped my PMR!" he yelled.

"Oh my God!" Atlanta said, "Do you think it broke?"

"I don't think so!" Odie told her, "I made the PMR's so they'd be basically indestructible! But it's most likely sitting at the bottom of that bacteria infested lake!"

"We'll get it when the ride's over!" Atlanta ensured him.

"Okay," Odie said, then he screamed as the coaster did a large flip.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

_They're starting something, and I don't want to begin it,_

_They're looking for trouble, but with me it won't be found._

_And I regret that I'm completely out of daytime minutes._

_And so I guess I'll have to wait until eight 'o' clock rolls around._

"Do you see it anywhere?" Odie called to Atlanta, who was across the large body of water. Somehow the two of them had hopped the high wire fence and were now looking for Odie's missing PMR.

"No!" Atlanta called back, than something shining caught her eye in the lake, "Wait! I think I found it!"

She immediately began wading into the water.

"What are you doing?" Odie asked, "You're going to get soaked!"

"I really don't give a crap!" Atlanta shouted, "The sun will dry me off anyways!"

She lowered herself deeper and was soon completely underwater. Ten seconds past. Fifteen. Twenty. A minute had now almost gone by since Atlanta had disappeared under the water.

Odie took off his jacket and ran into the lake. The water was full of weeds and it was difficult to swim, but Odie pressed on. He finally found Atlanta near the bottom, her foot tangled up in an underwater plant. Her face was turning blue and a few bubbles were escaping her mouth.

Odie grabbed her around the waist and pulled his friend to the surface. He dragged her to the shoreline and began shaking her.

"Atlanta!" he bellowed, "Please wake up! Please! Atlanta!"

Odie leaned over and began to pump Atlanta's chest with his hands. It wasn't long before his friend coughed up a mouthful of water and took a large breath of air.

"Oh my God," she gasped, "What happened?"

"You got your foot tangled in some weeds," Odie explained, "I dove in and saved you."

"Really?" Atlanta smiled, "That was so awesome! Thank you!" She threw her arms around Odie in an appreciative hug.

"No problem," Odie said, feeling the goose bumps beginning to come back.

Atlanta let go of her friend and lay back on the ground, her drenched body sticking against the ground. Odie positioned himself down beside her.

"I didn't get your PMR," she told Odie.

"That's fine," Odie laughed, stretching his arms behind his head, "I'll make a new one."

Atlanta chuckled and ruffled his hair.

The butterflies in Odie's stomach were now breeding….

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

_When it comes to relationships I'm the dumbest one._

_And I don't mean just with girls, I mean with everyone._

_Your illustrations always point out what's wrong with me,_

_It's chapstick, and chapped lips, and things like chemistry_

"Hungry?" Odie asked as they walked among the various food booths.

"Starved," Atlanta told him, rubbing her stomach.

It was twenty minutes later, and the sun had already set. Atlanta and Odie's class were to meet at the bus in an hour.

The two friends walked over to a nearby hotdog stand.

"Two please," Odie said, pushing a five dollar bill on the counter.

"Odie, don't pay for me," Atlanta said firmly, digging in her pocket for spare change.

"Too late," Odie said as the man working the booth took his money and handed him two hotdogs.

Odie and Atlanta walked over to a table and sat down, each biting their hot dogs at the same time.

"Brrrrrr," Atlanta shivered, "It's freezing out!" She put her dinner down and wrapped her hands around her skinny arms.

"Here," Odie said, walking over to her and taking his coat off.

"Odie," Atlanta lamented, "You can't give me your coat. You're all wet too."

"But you were in the water longer than me," Odie pointed out, making a very stupid point.

He leaned over Atlanta and draped jacket over her shoulders. Atlanta swung around and stared at Odie's face, her eyes boring into his. Odie's heart was hammering so hard he thought it was going to burst out of his chest.

Then, in a spur of the moment decision, he swooped down and kissed Atlanta on the lips.

"Wh…what are you _doing_?" Atlanta asked, pushing Odie away from her.

"I really don't know," Odie admitted, his face turning bright red.

"I think I should go," Atlanta said, giving Odie back his jacket.

"Please don't," Odie pleaded, "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I just…"

"No, I really think I should," Atlanta told him. Then she turned around and walked off.

Odie slid down onto the bench, his head spinning from what had just happened.

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' he thought, banging his head hard against the table.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

_It's chapstick, and chapped lips, and things like_

_It's chapstick, and chapped lips, and things like_

_It's chapstick, and chapped lips, and things like_

_It's chapstick, and chapped lips, and things like chemistry_

Odie spent about an hour walking around the fairway thinking about what he had done.

"You're an idiot, Odie," he whispered to himself, "You're such a freaking idiot. Girls like Atlanta don't go out with guys like you. They go with guys like, well, Archie!"

Odie went past The Orange Stem, the bar and grill at the amusement park. He looked at the door, hesitated, then walked through the door.

"One margarita," he ordered, sitting on a counter stool.

"Can I see some ID?" the waitress asked rudely.

"Never mind," Odie grumbled as he got off the seat. He looked up at the wall at the clock. It read seven forty. The bus had left half-an-hour ago.

"Damn it!" Odie shouted, hitting his hand against the wall. He walked out of the bar and to the payphone, since his PMR was still floating somewhere in that lake.

"Jay?" Odie said as his friend picked up the Brownstone's phone. "Can you send someone to pick me up? I have a little problem…"

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

_Can I relate to you the way you relate to me?_

_Can you help me out with my chemistry?_

_I don't want to be perceived the way I am,_

_I just want to be perceived the way I am._

Odie walked to the parking lot, his hands in his pockets. It would take someone twenty minutes to drive up to the park, so he would be standing in the freezing cold until eight 'o' clock.

And if this night couldn't suck anymore, Atlanta had apparently also missed the bus. She was standing by herself, arms folded across her chest, jumping up and down to keep warm.

"Hey," Odie greeted, saddling up beside her, "Can we talk?"

"Free country," Atlanta replied, "Whether I feel like listening or not…."

"Ouch," Odie chuckled, "Well, maybe I deserved that."

There were a few minutes of silence before Atlanta spoke again.

"Why, Odie?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes, "Why did you do that? I like you, I do. It's just…"

"I know," Odie told her, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Atlanta asked, "There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes, there is," Odie sighed, "I shouldn't have….shouldn't have kissed you. I had no right. Archie…."

"Archie what?" Atlanta lashed, "Do you think if Archie likes me as much as you all say he does, he would have done something by now? I think that it was awesome that if you REALLY do feel that way, you act on it. You don't hide it. Do you know how much I respect that?"

"What?" Odie asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Odie, I was walking around thinking after you….you know," Atlanta said, "I didn't know what was happening. My thoughts were swirling around and my whole body was numb. I thought it was because I was angry. Angry at you for being so impulsive and giving me no choice. But then I realized that I feel the same way you do."

Odie and Atlanta were quiet until they both turned to each other and pressed their lips together. And it was better than anything Odie had ever experienced with Calypso.

"Just don't expect me to be a mushy girlfriend who screeches whenever you enter the room," Atlanta said.

"Good," Odie smiled, "Because I may have to kill you if that happens."

Atlanta laughed and hugged him, their embrace broken when Herry's truck rolled into the parking lot.

"Everything is going to be different now," Odie muttered.

"Things change," Atlanta said, wrapping her fingers around Odie's and waving at the car.

She was right, of course. Things change. For better, or for worse. But in this case it was better.

"By the way," Atlanta said, "If we're going to keep on exchanging saliva, we're going to need to buy you some chapstick!"

"Oh, thanks," Odie said sarcastically, punching her arm.

Atlanta grinned at him as Herry's truck pulled beside them.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

_Did everyone like it? I know, kind of corny and not everyone's favorite pairing. But I love Odie so much and he needs a little love in his life! No reviews saying, "Archie and Atlanta forever!" or "How could you do this to Archie?" I support A/A all the way here, people. I just did this for fun._


End file.
